Somewhere in Neverland
by Muffincake11
Summary: Aidan Jones was 11 when she began having dreams involving a certain Peter Pan, and when she turned 16, he kidnapped her. While there, she runs into the Savior, Snow, Charming, Regina, Rumple, and Hook. Has Malcolm twist.
1. Prologue

_It was a frigid winter night, and an old Indian woman sat by a fire pit, tending it's burning embers. Behind her, she heard the familiar crunch of footsteps in fresh snow._

_"Why are you here? It's too late Peter. I am an old woman about to die." She said without so much as a glance behind her._

_"Lily, it's never too late. You can come home with me, we'll find a way to return your youth." A young boy of seventeen was the source of the voice. His thick brown hair was cut right above his ears raggedly, his gray eyes were searching Tiger Lily's back, for Tiger Lily it was. Eyes still trained on the heart of the fire, the old woman sighed, the memory of her youth sweet on her tongue. But before either could speak another word, Tiger Lily's life flashed before her eyes and she fell dead to the frozen ground. The boy rushed to her side, and held her body until it was as cold as the air around them. Frozen tears decorated his handsome face, which was contorted into a scene of grief. He stood up abruptly and threw the body over his shoulder as if light as a feather. He jumped into the air and flew off to the second star to the right._


	2. Chapter 1

I sit straight up in my bed, look around the room to make sure I was still me and all was as it should be. I glance over at my adoptive sister Reagan to see her still asleep. I let out a breath of relief, I hadn't realized I was holding it. I grope blindly in the dark until I find what I am looking for. My dream journal. I had started it soon after I began dreaming of the mystical boy who could fly. I quickly jot down the dream, down to the last detail. The single constant was the boy. But more often than not the Indian was there. For years, every night I relived a memory of their lives. I pluck absentmindedly at the rosary wrapped around my wrist, I don't have the slightest idea what to think. Across the room a shadow moves. Frightened I wake up Reagan. She waves the instance off and goes back to her blissful sleep. An hour passes before I sleep once more.

"I told you I would find you, love." The dream boy growls before he lifts my off of the bed I'm in. The window across the room flies open and we fly out. Holding me close as we flew across the sky, he murmurs sweet words into my hair. I look behind me, my home now far away. Then my dreams go black as I shift into a deeper sleep.

The next morning I am woken by the sound of joyful screaming. A flute's music echoes the drums beat, creating a seductive melody. I open my eyes a crack, only to see an unfamiliar room. I sit up abruptly, causing the hammock I'm in to overturn. The door creaked open, and the boy of my dreams walks in, flanked by two other boys, each dressed in dark cloaks.

He looks to his sides, and motions for his goons to leave. He then saunters across the room and sits down across my splayed out body. He studies me for a moment before a grin crosses his devilishly handsome face.

"Who are you?" The words scarcely leave my mouth before he responds.

"Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan. Welcome to Neverland!" He exclaims, but goes silent when he sees my confused face. I don't know how to respond to this. Peter Pan is a fairy tale, a myth fashioned for lonely children. I should know, his tale has always been my favorite. I'm unable to vocalise a word, I must still be asleep. He must understand why I'm confused because he begins to explain.

"You are indeed in Neverland. The story you know of was written by a man who knew Wendy Darling and her brothers. You were brought here because you are a lost girl. The first I might add." He finishes with a raised eyebrow, just daring me to challenge him.

"First off," I started, "Peter Pan is just a myth. Neverland doesn't exist, and you are just a figment of my subconscious mind."

As soon as I finish he begins to laugh cruelly. He reaches over and presses his cool lips against my own. Reaching up as if to caress his face, I slap him. A split second later, I jump to my feet ready to run. But before I can do anything else, he's laughing at me even more.

"What's your name, girl?" He asks in between laughs.

"I am Aidan Jones. I am sixteen and I live with my older siblings Reagan and Donald." I tell him, looking into his eyes defiantly.

"You're forgetting that Reagan and Donald are your _adoptive_ siblings. Also that you know I tell the truth about our, predicament because you've dreamt of me every night since you turned the age of eleven. Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Aya." He tells me everything I had purposely left out. This is just too much for me. What he said is true and that frightens me because now I cannot lie to myself. One by one the tears start streaming down my face, and my body begins to shudder with the force of the sobs. Peter softly wraps his arms around me, and kisses my forehead.

"Be brave, love. Neverland eats your worries and fears like candy." He whispers into my ear before untangling himself from me and disappearing into thin air. I am now alone, left to wonder what had just occurred.


	3. Chapter 2

The walls of the room I'm in are decorated with charcoal still lifes of a man and what appears to be his young son. As the man becomes progressively younger, the boy grows up and becomes a father himself. The final drawing of the 'man' is Peter, complete with the malicious glint in his eye and the green outfit. Along the bottom of these drawings are names, Malcolm and Rumpelstiltskin, the ladder I instantly recognized from a Grimm's fairy tale.

There's a blunt sound coming from behind me, which I realize is someone knocking on the window above the hammock I slept in last night. The person causing the knocking is a long thin blonde boy with a wretched scar running down the left side of his face. I jog across the room and he opens up the window allowing me to get out.

"Pan wants you, girl," He drawls, obvious distaste in his voice. He points to a path going into the forest around us. "Follow that, and don't run. He will find you."

The path I'm to follow is surrounded with bushes that have beautiful black blossoms. I'm tempted to pick one, but Peter's voice fills my head warning me against Neverland. _'Neverland will eat your fear like candy.' _I speed up until the bushes cease to surround me and I don't slow down until I come barreling into Peter's strong chest. He grips my wrists and chuckles darkly in my ear.

"Aya, I knew you were attracted to me, but I didn't expect you to fall for me." He purrs seductively into my ear.

"Don't call me Aya, _Malcolm_." I growl at him, annoyed at his use of my family pet name.

"My my, who's been snooping around the island?" His sparkling dark eyes meet mine, and he shoves my back into the tree behind me. "Remember Aidan, I make the rules, you are mine. Along with anyone else on this island." I just stare at him, drinking in his terrifying beauty. He snickers and releases me from his deathly grip. Purple and blue bruises are already starting to bloom around my wrists, and the cuts are beginning to bleed once more. I open my mouth, a sarcastic comeback already forming in my mind when a muffle appears, gagging me and keeping me from speaking. I do the first thing that pops into my head, I flip him off and knee him in his groin. He doubles over in acute pain, but I just turn on my heels and run like a murderer is after me. Which is actually true. If I were at home and this was in a movie I'd be laughing my butt off, but since I'm in a freaking fairytale I'm peeing my pants. I dodge a tree branch, jump over a fallen log, yet I manage to trip over a small foothold. I land right into the arms of a little kid.

"Hi, I'm Henry. I thought Peter Pan only had boys on the island." This adorable kid states, looking as confused as I was when I first arrived. I point to the muffle in my mouth, signing my inability to speak. He touches it and it turns to sparkling dust in my mouth.

"Look kid, I'm kinda on the run so please if you see him, I wasn't here." I reply breathlessly.

"Take me with. He wants me for something, but I don't know. Neal and Tamara didn't know either." He pleads with these big adorable brown eyes and I can't refuse.

"Hop on," I squat so he can jump on my back, "and hold on tight." He jumps on, and I take off running straight away. With him on my back, all the obstacles I could avoid easily before became a test of will power. If I jump too high, Henry gets hit on the head. If I don't jump high enough, I trip and down we go. An arrow flies past my head, impaling itself on the tree in front of us. A wild crackle tells me that the boys are behind us and closing in. I try my best to run faster, but I trip over a tree root sending Henry flying through the air. He crash lands behind a thorn bush, preventing us from regrouping.

"Run! Henry, run! I'll be fine," I scream to him, knowing he would wait for me if I didn't. Ropes materialize, tying me to a tree nearby. Only one person can do this, Malcolm. "Malcolm you son of a witch, come out where I can see you." The muffle from earlier finds itself back into my mouth, blocking the colorful language I imagine using. The last thing I see is Felix's smirking face before he knocks me out.

**AN: Please Review now that I finally updated! Fact #1: I ship Captain Swan**


	4. Chapter 3

_'Aya, wake up. It's time to wake up.' Peter's irritated voice repeats itself in my head. Wake up, wake up, wake up. _Wake Up!

"Where is that sonofa-" I'm cut off by Peter.

"Aya, next time you defy me you will be punished."

"Yadda yadda, now where is the twit that knocked me out? I swear to god when I get my hands on him he is going to regret ever being born!" My body trembles in rage. Peter's arms go around me and I calm down immediately. His warm breath causes a shiver to run down my spine. _Wait just a second... _

"Peter what am I to do with you? Or Malcolm, should I say?" He sighs in response and untangles himself from me, instantly I'm cold.

"Aya, Malcolm was another person. I shed his life when I abandoned my son. I truly am Peter Pan."

"Don't you miss Rumple? He was a child when you left him," My voice begins to escalate as I continue, "He needed a father to look up to, and you took that away from him. You forgot about him, about his rights, his _needs_."

"I never forgot about him! Why else would I call myself Peter Pan? It was the name of his doll. I did what I had to, he deserved better than me." I reach out to him to brush away the tears rolling down his face. At the slightest touch, our thoughts became one, and his emotions became my own. His head snaps up with a wild look in his eyes. Our gazes meet a split second before I kiss him. I kiss away his tears, salt flavoring my lips. With each touch I begin to understand him more and more. But a single thought especially perturbed me. _Henry_, my mind screams at me.

"Where is he? Where's Henry?" I shove Peter away from me, disgusted with myself. He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Henry's fine. In fact he'd like to see you. Lets go." He grabs my bruised wrist and we appear suddenly in front of a giant bonfire. Across the pit is Henry, who look really disappointed in himself. I wrench my wrist from Peter and run to Henry, tackle hugging him to the ground.

"Henry! I was so worried about you. How- how did you get caught?"

"Pan tricked me," I raise an eyebrow, "Hey what happened to your wrists? And what's your name?"

"Aidan Jones. I accidentally bruised them when I fell." I don't quite understand why I lied, there is nothing I have to hide. Henry opens his mouth, but immediately closes it as Peter sits down next to me on the log. I jump up and walk away, as though being controlled. The flute from this morning begins to sing once more, the music flows through my body as if my blood. My body twists and turns in intricate dance moves, causing the t-shirt I slept in to rise above my hips and the shorts to stretch with my legs. I dance my way to Peter and grab his hands pulling him in the ring forming around the fire pit. Together we dance until my feet begin to bleed. Good thing I wasn't wearing shoes, because if I had they would be in torn shreds. Peter then picks me up bridal style and carries me to his treehouse, carefully binding my feet before laying me in his hammock. He snaps his fingers and everything goes black.

_My sisters dance with the princes around me, while I stand alone listening to the music in the air. With __every note the violin plays, my sisters jump high into the air, the eldest of them touching the ceiling. Someone coughs behind me, catching my attention. I whirl around and fall into the arms of the blacksmith boy, Malcolm. I can hardly recognize him, as his hair is parted neatly and he is dressed as a Nobleman. The only give away is the mischievous twinkle in his gray eyes as he looks at me. I pull myself up out of his arms and onto my own feet. _

_ "Thank you Malcolm." I curtsy as he takes my hand._

_ "How did you know it was me? I sure don't look like I usually do." He raises an eyebrow high on his handsome face. I giggle and jump high as the violin plays a note. _

_ "Your eyes, they're a dead give away." He cocks his head to the right and twirls me around. I smile at his confused face, and we dance to our own tune, creating a lovely world between us. Hours later my shoes are in shreds in time with my sisters. The twelve of us say goodbye to our princes and go back into our tiny boats to bring us home. Malcolm waves me goodbye, until he is just a small figure in the horizon. _

My dreams shift, and now I'm in a black haze, reliving what I just witnessed.

**An: Review and Comment! Fact #2: I ship Wenfire**


	5. Chapter 4

Peter's warm breath tickles the top of my spine, causing shivers to run down my back. I change my position so I'm now facing his sleeping face. He is wearing a frown, even in his sleep. Our experience yesterday comes to my mind and I kiss him, hoping to see his dreams as I could see his thoughts. Images of myself flash through my mind, memories that I don't have. In one I am surrounded by a huge group of girls who appear to be my sisters. In another I'm older and pregnant. _Aidan_, his voice cries over an image of my dead body. In his arms are two children, Rumple and a girl. _Hush Lily. Please stop crying. _At that point I rip away from Peter, Malcolm, whoever he is, causing him to wake up with a start.

"Aya, I wanted to tell you but-" I will _not_ let him finish.

"Tell me the truth, am I his mother? Rather, who am I?" I look at him with wet eyes. My tears threatening to fall.

"Aidan Marie Jones, you are my love. The youngest of the twelve dancing princesses, and the most beautiful. You are my children's mother." I cut him off.

"Children? I thought you only had a son?"

"We have a son and a daughter. Rumpelstiltskin and Lilliana. Also known as Tiger Lily. I can't break the curse you cast on yourself, only you can. You have to remember the rest yourself." He grabs me and we materialize in the middle of the woods. He shoots me a sad look and disappears, leaving alone for the time being. After what seems like an eternity, but actually was a few minutes, a group walks into the clearing. There's two men, the blonde one has his arm protectively in front of a short woman with a black pixie cut. The other man holds up a curved blade attached to his wrist. There's three women, the one behind the blonde man, a blonde woman who pulls out a long thin sword, and a tall woman with short dark hair who hold a fireball in her bare hand.

"Have you seen a boy with short brown hair? His name is Henry, he's our son." The blonde woman gestures between herself and the pyromaniac. I slowly nod my head, but my eyes are trained on the man with the hook. _Sapphire_, my mind whispers. I close my eyes, and my sister's lovely face pops in my head, causing me to faint.

_'Aidan, hurry up. We need to meet the princes!' My elder sister giggles at me, whereas I roll my eyes, a behavior my mother calls unladylike. Sapphire yanks my arm and pulled me through the trapdoor beneath Nyxes bed. We follow our other sisters to the boats waiting for us at the docks, each with a prince in it. I choose the leaky boat, praying it sinks. Of all my sisters, I am the least talented at dancing. Or anything else for that matter. The prince inside grips my hand with his rough ones. Behind me, the boat creaks and a weathered old soldier sits down. He's wearing an invisibility cloak, but I can see him easily. Our father sent him to figure out what happens to our shoes at night. The last couple days we put him to sleep with a potion, but tonight he poured it out the window into the moat. I hear and feel his knife cut through the tip of my dress, cutting a small piece off. When we reach the shore on the opposite side of the lake, he jumps out simultaneously as the prince. The prince turns to me, revealing I had indeed chosen the rights boat._

_"Malcolm," I smile at him, leaning over the boat side to kiss his cheek. "I do love you so." _

_ "As I do you." His angelic voice sings. I swing my leg over the side of the boat, and lift myself out. I tumble into his arms and he laughs lovingly. Our arms interlink and we walk inside the giant palace in which we dance every night. The gilded ballroom shines with firelight and the orchestra begins to play a sonnet fit for a lovers secret night. I share a conspiratorial smile with the violinist who let me choose the evenings set of songs. I have to tell Malcolm something, something important. My father will allow us to wed, granted the soldier doesn't select me to be his wife. This night I shall break tradition and propose to Malcolm. I tire waiting for him to gather his nerves, so I'll do it for him. Malcolm pulls me down into a kiss, and we only stop when we need to breathe. I take his hand and lead him to the corridor nearby. I get down on my right knee, caress his face and utter two words._

_"Marry me." He smiles, yanks me up to my feet and kisses me once more, giving me his answer. Yes._

The next memory is similar to the one Peter had been dreaming of this morning.

_I stand heavily ladened with my pregnancy. It has been years since I proposed to Malcolm and we wed. The old soldier hadn't chosen me to be his wife, which I was ecstatic about. He chose my eldest sister, Sapphire. Today I visited her and my nephew, Liam. She is pregnant with another boy. We greeted each other with smiles, remembrances of our childhood, as well as our parenthood. We sat and had tea, relating tales of our husbands. Bless our father's soul, if he were still alive we would be living a different way. Sapphire's husband gambled away the kingdom, and made a criminal of himself. Poor Liam and his brother, to have a father that is a disgrace. _

_ "Hey Sapphire, name the child Killian for me. Please" I pleaded, to which she agreed to do. She opens her mouth to comment, -_

I am woken from my flashback by the group. The blonde woman is standing above me shaking my shoulders. I open my eyes, surprising her greatly.

"Now please answer our question. Have you seen my son?" The pyromaniac snaps threateningly.

"No answers until you tell me your names. I'll go first. I'm Aidan Jones." The short woman gasps and looks at the man with a hook. He lifts his head and looks at me closely.

"I'm Snow White, this is Charming, our daughter Emma, Regina, and Hook." The short woman gestures at the blonde man, the blonde woman, the pyromaniac, and then the man with the hook.

"Hook, as in Captain Hook? Like the man with the waxy mustache the drunks way too much?" He glares at me, obviously annoyed with my description of him.

"Captain Hook is my nickname. My real name is Killian Jones. No relation to you I suppose." He smiles sarcastically. I shake my head, and clutch my forehead.

"No no no no no. This can't be real." I say over and over again.

"What's wrong?" Snow asks me, genuinely worried.

"I am related to you. I'm your aunt." I say to Killian who turns green. _How long have I been gone?_


	6. Chapter 5

"That's not possible, my mother died over 500 years ago." Hook, I mean Killian, gasps.  
"Dammit. That means Rumple is probably dead." I sigh, thinking of my son.  
"Rumple, as in Rumplestiltskin?" Emma, the blonde woman asks.  
"Yeah, he's my son, which I don't even understand myself." Snow snaps her fingers and says something that sounds remarkably like the word curse. Charming nods his head in agreement.  
"You think she was under the curse?" Regina says, "Its not possible. She wasn't in Storybrooke, and if she is Hook's aunt as she claims, she would be over 500 years old. Not a girl." With her words, Snow turns to me and asks me to name my sisters.  
"Uh, Sapphire, Hooks mom that is, Harmony, Melody, Lyric, Nyxes, Dawna, Emerald, Ruby, Catana, Brookelynn, and Cassandra." Snow bites the inside of her cheek, trying to remember what her tutors had taught her. When she let out her breath, I realized I passed her test. Hook glances at me, obviously surprised I remember his mother, much less my other sisters.

"I've been living with Fairies, the Gold fairy and the Purple fairy. They pretended to be my adoptive family. It was a deal we made when I was pregnant with the twins. I was going to die, but they swore to give me new life when my family needed me the most." I smile at all the times Regan and Donald played with me as a child, letting me pull their hair, and jumping on them. They know I'm here, and that makes me happy.

"This is ridiculous, Pan probably hired her to trick us." Regina's eyes turn into tiny little slits, exclaiming her distrust of me."No trick, I swear. Here," I reach out to her, and place my hand on her shoulder, projecting all my memories into her mind. She stiffens her body, a wild look in her eyes.  
"What are you doing?" Emma says as she pulls out her sword and points it at me. I let go of Regina who looks at me with wonderment. I know from our linking that she is the Evil Queen, and I learn more about my son, his son, and Henry. I know all her thoughts just as I know Peter's. I smile to myself at the image that pops into my head. I wish I was with him to tell him all that I finally remember.  
Within a blink of an eye, I am gone from the group and in his muscular arms. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, craning my neck down to look him in the eye. I move my face closer to his and kiss him passionately. His tongue pushes slightly against my lips and I open my mouth, allowing him complete access. I pour all of my emotions, good and bad, into this one kiss. I pull away, jump out of his arms and onto the ground. My vision focuses and I notice our surroundings. Peter was in the middle of the campfire circle playing his pipes when I had appeared. All around us lost boys fall down asleep and a green force pushes me.  
"We have a guest," Peter announced, "No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games. Who could it be? I guess.. Rumplestiltskin, the dark one, how exciting. The dark one ready to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family, you can come out Baelfire." I gasp when I hear our son's name. I finally see my son in person, and he looks like my father.  
"It's a real family reunion." Peter says as he yanks my body to his.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell in his ear.  
"Who are you?" Rumple asks as soon as he takes in the scene.  
"Your mother, now seriously what the fuck is going on?" Peter ignores me and my son follows suit. Damn they are so much alike.  
"Name's Neal now. We're here to get Henry." The man with Rumple says, Baelfire I think.  
"New name, but same old tricks. It's so heartwarming to see father and son working together. Especially since you abandoned him Rumple. You know, it's a real family reunion." Peter's cold voice says behind me. Who is this satanic bastard and where is the Peter I fell in love with. Dammit, I knew it was too good to be true. Baelfire releases his arrow which Peter pushes me out of the way and catches right before it hits his chest. I scream fearing the worse had happened. Peter throughs the arrow down on the ground, and looks at Baelfire disappointedly.  
"We've been through this before Bae" Peter voices his thought.  
"That's why I didn't coat the tip."  
What the hell is that supposed to mean, didn't coat the tip. Before I can say something, a purple aura consumes Peter's body, freezing his motion. I take one last look at my son before walking over and punching him in the gut.  
"Sorry Rumple," I sigh before wishing to be with the group of wanderers I saw before. In an instant I'm there, but in the middle of their fire. The warm flames lick my legs, burning the shorts I had on before, yet not harming me. The flames travel to my shirt, and soon I stand naked before them. The burning coals feel warm against the soles of my feet, and the flames offer a protection.  
"What?" Hook's mouth falls slack at my sudden appearance, but Regina smiles and waves the flames away. Without the fire I am cold, the air finally hitting me. Neverland is based off of belief, and wishes. Believe it will happen and it shall. I imagine the first outfit that comes to mind, a black tank top over dark purple skinny jeans and black wedges. Impractical yes, but it's better than traumatizing my nephew. I look down at my sleek body and see the air wavering around it, forming itself into the clothes I imagined.  
"We need to leave, Peter will be coming here." I state more calmly than I felt. Peter's change of nature was way too much for me, he went from sweet to evil in a blink of an eye. My son was no better, neither was Baelfire, whom I assume is Rumple's son. Yet something tells me Baelfire doesn't know Peter is his grandfather. The way he looked at him says scores of what he felt, and family love wasn't part of it.  
"Why?" Charming states weakly. I walk over to him, and put my hand on his face. All of his memories become part of my collection, including the secret he's keeping from Snow. Dreamshade.  
"Trust me. Please just trust me David, I can't explain." His head snaps up, and his eyes tell me he knows I have magic. Very powerful magic that I found on this cursed island, and is coursing through my veins. I hear a branch snap to my left and I begin to run. I'm scared of everything on this island, especially the psychotic dictator. Who is also my only love.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my computer broke... anyways review please and I'm almost done with the next chapter! Fact 3: I love Harry potter and Sherlock Holmes fanfic**


	7. Chapter 6

_'Malcolm slow down! I can't run as fast as you.' I scream ahead to my playmate. My golden red hair streaks behind me as I attempt to catch up. Malcolm is 12 years old, only three older than me. He pauses at a giant tree and waits for me._

_'That was a cruel trick Malcolm.' I say while panting. I straighten out my back and look up into the tangled branches that block the sun. Malcolm's gray eyes sparkle with mischief as he jumps high into the air and begins to hover next to the closest branch. I've not yet mastered the art of flying, but I shall someday. The pink nightgown I'd worn to bed is ripped and covered with mud, but Malcolm's green shirt and pants are still as perfect as they had been when we arrived. If only my mother could see me now, she'd tell me a princess mustn't look like a wild heathen, which surely I do. My twin sister Harmony is here, too. But she is on a different part of the island playing with Malcolm's friend Felix. They work together as apprentices at a blacksmith's in our kingdom._

_'My dear Aidan, I do apologize.' Malcolm says while yanking on a lock of my curled hair. I jump up to swat him, and I keep going up, and up, and up._

_'Aya! You're flying!' His voice calls up to me._

_'On Neverland anything is possible, as long as you believe.' I whisper quietly to myself before I float back down to the ground. Malcolm grins at me and presses his lips against my cheek, giving me my first ever kiss. Our surroundings begin to fade as I start to regain consciousness. Around me, I can hear my sisters' yawns and I hear our nursemaid calling my name. I shoot a helpless look at Malcolm, and I wake up._

"Wake up." I hear a man's voice demand. I sit up straight away, knocking heads into the one who woke me up. The area around me is clear, except a man wearing a crocodile suit who is bent over. I'm going to assume it's my son. My prediction is proven true when I hear my son mutter curse words.

"I saw you with Pan, and you looked close. Who are you?" Rumple asks me.

"Your mother." I raise my eyebrows at him and cross my eyes.

"Seriously. Who are you?" He repeats, this time with less patience.

"Seriously bro. I'm your mother."

"My mother died when I was born. Don't lie to me." Rumple snarls at me.

"Damn boy, you sure got my temper. I am your mother." I reach out and touch Rumple, and project my memories into his mind. In return all of his memories join the ever growing collection in my head. As soon as I release him, his eyes cloud over in deep concentration. As time trickles by, he nods, affirming my words as the truth.

"It's not possible." He states, much like his cousin.

"Well welcome to my world! Glad you could make the show. I'll be here all eternity." I roll my eyes. "Now let's go. You don't want your father to find you, do you?" He jumps at the hint of Peter. Then he grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet before disappearing.

"Dammit with all the disappearing. I mean God, can no one just walk?" I sigh beneath my breath, before hearing a cough behind me. I whirl around and find Felix leaning his slender body against a tree, twirling his club on his shoulder. Within a split second I launch myself at him, and I soon pin him down to the ground. His club is nearby, abandoned. I switch out my hands for my knees, so I can do to him as I want. He bucks his hips up attempting to knock me off, but I am not easily swayed. Positioning my body so my face is right above his, I start to yank on his ears and hair. Then I clench my hand, and punch him in the nose, which makes a giant crack as soon as my fist connected. His body relaxes instantly, telling me I knocked him out. I stand up off of his body, and take his club. I slip off quietly into the woods, leaving him in the clearing.

Hands begin to clap, applauding me for taking down this boy. Strong muscular arms circle my waist sneakily and pull me close to my captor. Our two bodies fit like puzzle pieces who have been searching for eachother.

"Good job Aya. You finally remember yourself." Peter whispers into my ear, his warm breath hitting my cheek. He twirls my body around and plants his lips on mine. I stand stiffly, waiting for him to finish. He picks up my legs and shoves my back against a tree, causing me to moan in pain. He takes that as a good sign and begins to kiss me harder, forcing me to open my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance, as I begin to kiss him back angrily. I project my frustration into him, making him groan. My hands tangle themselves in his hair, while his hands support my butt, keeping me from hitting the ground. Momentarily I forget our situation, and I'm just a girl kissing the boy she loves. I tighten my legs to close any gap between us, my lovely and I. The pressure against my back dissipates and we are hovering high above the ground. We soon are high above the tips of the trees, and far into the clouds. I push him away, panting for breath. His lips are ruby from our kiss, and my own must fare no better.

"I don't forgive easily, Peter Pan." I stare coldly at him. He rolls his eyes and lands on a cloud, which is strangely substantial. He lets me down, but I hold onto his shoulders until I am sure I won't fall through.

"I have an image to keep love. People won't fear me if I'm a loving twit, will they?" I shake my head agreeingly, at which he gives a goofy smile.

"Okay, but I have questions that you have to answer truthfully. First off, why do you need Henry?"

"It's none of your concern," His face turn dark, "He won't be harmed if that's what you're worried about."

"Geez, do you have your man period or something?" Peter narrowed his eyes, expressing his annoyance. "Second... Where's Wendy?"

"In a cage."

"What the hell? Why is she in a cage?"

"So I can use her brothers to do my dirty work on your world."

"Seriously? What the hell?"

"Look, after tonight I'll let her go."

"What's tonight?"

"The beginning of our eternity." He grasps my hand, and holds it to my face. Then he goes poof, leaving me all alone on a cloud with no way to get down. Damn that boy. Once I find him, aychee mama. Think Lovely Thoughts, a woman's voice in my head tells me. I think of Reagan, and her puppy Al. I think of Henry, who needs me. And most of all, I think of love, the most lovely thought that could ever be thunk. I rise into the air like I once did, many years ago, and I follow Peter's path that glows like a light, leading me to Skull Rock. Inside, I find Emma and the others who are trying to get past a spell. I walk up to the invisible wall, and I poke a finger inside, and that was followed by my whole body. It felt like swimming in jello, which isn't easy. I pull out on the other side. I glance at Emma and Regina who are trying to block out the moon, and I run into a vast cavern. A shock is sent right through my body as I watch Rumple turn into a red cloud, then float into a box.

"Malcolm, don't!" I scream, catching his immediate attention.

"Aidan, you're not supposed to be here. Leave, please, so our future can start." His grey eyes become big and his hands fold. When he sees that's going nowhere with me, he waves his hand, and suddenly I cannot move. My body is completely frozen. Aw hell no. I push past his new spell, and sprint into the room where he is. Next to him is Henry holding a glowing heart in his hand. Emma is pleading with him not to do it, but he doesn't listen. His hand disappears in Peter's chest, sending out a green force that knocks me against the stone wall. I hit my head, and my vision goes black.

**Sorry I took so long to update... But here it is.. Please Review/ Comment.. I'm holding a new character contest. Give me a name, age, description, and fairy tale counterpart. All entries are due Friday... Fact 4: I looooooove Robbie Kay**


	8. Chapter 7

"Aidan, wake up. You need to wake up." Light works it's way past my heavy eyelids, slowly forcing them to open. There's a pool of blood surrounding my head, sticking in my hair and turning it a darker red. I feel a sharp pain in my cheek, causing my vision to focus on the hand that slapped me. My breath quickens as I recognize the hand as my own. My eyes travel slowly up the arm attached, all the way up to a mirror image of my face.  
"Harmony?" I croak out, my voice sounding foreign to my ears. My doppelgänger smiles and nods her head. She reaches out a hand to me, which I grip and use to pull myself up with. Behind her, Felix walks up and wraps long lanky arms around her waist. She turns her head and kisses him passionately on the lips.  
"Aidan, I was so worried about you. Pan has been going crazy with his obsession with power, and how are you alive? I saw you die, I saw the fire go out of your eyes." She looks at me with disbelief.  
"Look, Har, I made a deal with the fairies so I could come back when my family needed me the most. I did so when I was in my second trimester of my pregnancy, because I knew I wouldn't survive. How about you, how the hell are you alive?"  
"I've been living on the island since you died. It's really hard to die on an island where time stands still. But enough with the family reunion, you have a child to save." Harmony twirls me around and gives me a giant push in the direction of the giant tree. "He's at his thinking tree, talk to him. There are ways to sustain life without Hemry's heart. His shadow needs it. But he doesn't."  
I close my eyes and imagine the giant oak where I learned to fly. I take a breath and open my eyes, in front of Peter and our tree. Within a few paces I'm in his arms, our mouths pressed together. As much as I want to talk, it's not possible. So I do what I've learned, and I show him the love I have for him, I show him the myriad of ways we can live together -forever-. Then I reach my hand into his chest, wrap my fingers around Henry's heart and pull it out of my true love. I tear away from him, squeezing Henry's heart tight so I don't lose it. I kiss it and toss it to Regina, who is creeping up behind me.  
"Take it to him, save my grandson! I have to stay behind." I call out to the slowly advancing group. Emma runs closer, but I throw up a shield to protect Peter and myself. "Go dammit, leave me with my lovely." Peter smiles weakly at me, my heart shattering at the feeble attempt. Snow grabs Emma and Regina, and they begin to run to where I presume Henry's body is.  
I reach my hand once more into Peter's chest, but this time I pull out his own heart. I kiss it, and it turns pink where my lips laid. My lips curve into a smile, and I begin to kiss the shadowy gem that I hold in my hand. Light begins to surround it, and the black disappears in its wake.  
**A/n: sorry for the short chapter. But I promise the next one will be extra long! I'll try to get it in by tomorrow, but I'm working on a fanfic with my sister, so it may have to wait until Wednesday...**


End file.
